kipperthedogfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kipper (character)/@comment-98.114.39.214-20130330005635
One day, Charlotte and Wilbur were talking. I like your web, Wilbur said, admiring Charlotte's web. Yes, it is pretty, Charlotte said. I like it when trap flies, daddy longelegs, grasshoppers, moths, beetles... Wilbur continued, butterflies, gnats, cockroaches, centipedes, mosquitoes, and crickets. Charlotte laughed softly. That's a long list of insects, she said. Of course I like to trap those. Wilbue thought for a moment. Finally, he said, Wouldn't it be nice if I spin a web? As he spoke, the other animals turned around to listen. They thought Wilbur was making no sense. Pigs can't spin webs. But Charlotte brightened and said, That's a good idea! Oh! Let me instruct you. Okay, Wilbur replied. Start by jumping into the highest place, Charlotte coached. That's it! You're doing it! Wilbur was enjoying himself, but he only got happy for a second. He landed with a loud THUD! The farm animals laughed. Charlotte, what did I do wrong? Wilbur asked, trying to recover from the crash. Nothing! Charlotte answered. It was a nice try, and it was funny, too. Oh, said Wilbur. Well, I'll try again. Okay, replied Charlotte. The farm animals snickered. The second attempt would be funnier than the first one! First, jump... Charlotte said, ...then try to make a web. Wilbur was so happy, he couldn't contain himself. Oh, yeah! This better be good! he cried. You're doing really well! Charlotte commented. But Wilbur wasn't doing very well. He landed on the ground again. The farm animals laughed so hard that it made Wilbur cry. He sobbed. But the animals didn't notice. They were amused. Oh man, that was funny! said a cow. Yeah! a sheep added. Wilbur must've been kidding. Too funny, Wilbur, a horse taunted. Too funny. Wilbur sobbed even more. Then he started blubbering and bawling. Wilbur, what's wrong? Charlotte asked. The animals started to feel worried. I---I---I tried to make a web, Charlotte, Wilbur said betweeb sobs. And---I kept failing! He burst into hysterics. Wilbur! Charlotte shouted. Cheer up! I---I can't, Wilbur replied. Why not? Charlotte asked. Because I want Mr. Zuckerman to be proud! Wilbur said. He cried so loudly that the animals jumped up with fright. You don't need any webs, Charlotte reminded Wilbur. It's not that easy. Wilbur was still blubbering. Not many animals can spin webs, Charlotte continued. People think that's ridiculous. Wilbur sobbed more and more. It was driving Charlotte crazy! Charlotte sighed. All right, you can spin a web, she said. I'll snap, in case the animals laugh again. Wilbur jumped up with joy. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! he cried. Wilbur started the demonstration. He jumped up, and then started spinning a web. He didn't fall. In fact, he did it! He made a web! The farm animals laughed to see another web, but their laughter was quickly interrupted by Charlotte. It's not funny, she said. Really. Wilbur likes it. Why? a cow asked. WHY?! Charlotte cried. Because he never tried! But...that's quite unusual, a horse said. It's not, for Pete's sake! Charlotte said, getting disgusted. But if Mr. Zuckerman finds out, what will he say? a sheep asked. HEY! Stop bothering me with questions! Charlotte yelled. Go on, scram! She turned to Templeton the rat. That includes you! she shouted. Okay, okay! Templeton replied. He dug a hole as fast as could. Then he disappeared. Wilbur laughed with joy. Look at me, look at me now! he said. I guess my plan worked perfectly, huh? Charlotte said. Yep, Wilbur responded. I made a web, and all the animals are gone. I know, Charlotte agreed. I guess I can trap insects now! Wilbur said. Yeah, Charlotte replied. Can I trap a fly? Wilbur asked. Of course you can, Charlotte answered. A fly flew close to Wilbur's web. It looked at at the web curiously. Then, Wilbur did something as soon as it reached the lower parts of his web. He trapped it! Charlotte and Wilbur laughed and laughed. It had been a perfect day, after all.